The Power of Love
by ChineseGirl101
Summary: The world is separated into 7 kingdoms ruled by kings and ere is already a tension between the kingdoms.When the thirst for power overrides rational thinking, King Scaglietti breaks what is left of the peace and declares war on the remaining 6 rough spilt blood and betrayal, Fate and Nanoha are able to meet and fall in love. This is their story.
1. Prologue

_This is a story of how two maidens fell in love_

 _A love so pure and beautiful,_

 _It can never be rivaled_

 _It brought the toughest of men to tears_

 _It is the fairy tale every little girl ever dreamed of_

 _WHY!?_

 _Many people have asked,_

 _And the answer they received was the same everytime_

 _The two madiens fell in love the moment they saw each other_

 _It was love at first sight_

 _The warmth they felt when red and blue met was uncamparable_

 _The electricity that drew them together was undescribable_

 _Their innocents hearts which has never loved another_

 _Were destined to be together by the Gods themselves_

 _Fate led to their meeting_

 _And their hearts did the rest_

 _Their meeting was like fire itself_

 _So intense that they were unable to move, talk or even think!_

 _Their meeting was unavoidable_

 _And it happened at the most unexpected time_

 _It led to the great war that almost wiped out the entire human race_

 _BUT!_

 _It also led to the peace and prosperity that came afterward_

 _Their love was so powerful_

 _It brought joy and happiness to everyone around them_

 _Under the guidance of their love,_

 _They changed the world for the better or worse_

 _They were the true heroes of this world_

 _This is the story of Fate Testarrosa and Nanoha Takamachi_

 **A.N. Hey everybody! I am back with yet another story. As you can see, this is only the prologue. If you are enjoying it so far, they you should really read the upcoming chapters. I got this idea when I fell off my bed one morning. That's all I'm going to say 'cause if I tell you the whole story, that would be over 2,00 words itself.**


	2. The Counter Attack

The air was thick with tension as the heir of the six kingdoms gathered around the table. They were not here to play. They are here to prepare for war. A war that they knew was unavoidable.A war that is fast approaching. A war that will decide the future of this world. A war they must not lose. A war they have been expecting. But, are they ready?

As the room quieted down, Joyce spoke up, not one to wait for orders. Joyce Lu, age 21, is the heir to 2nd Kingdom. She had long flowing, dark brown hair with a few red strands tied in a high pony tail and stood at a height of 5'6. Her light brown eyes were gentle and filled with warmth, even as she looked at everyone sternly. Her skin was lightly tanned and her well-defined muscles were clearly visible through the armor.

"Why are you just standing there? A war is about to break out and you're just going to stand there and wait for something to happen. C'mon, say something. Are we going to kill those bastards or are you too scared of them!?"

Unable to stand the insults anymore, Ginga spoke up. Ginga Nakajima, age 20, is the heir to the 5th Kingdom. With long, violet hair flowing to a stop at her hips and sky blue-green-ish eyes, Ginga was stunning. Her cream colored skin shown brightly in the dimly lit room. Her lean and fit body was covered in an extravaquent lavender dress. She was the very definition of beauty.

"What do you mean by scared? Unlike you, the rest of us are trying to think of a plan before charging in and getting our asses kicked."

Joyce and Ginga continued on arguing for a few minutes before being interrupted by Hayate's laughter. Hayate Yagami, age 20, is the heir to the 4th Kingdom. Her light brown hair was cut short at the shoulders and is pulled to the side with two hair pins. Her light blue eyes were filled mischief and playfulness. Her skin was the color of caramel, not too tanned and not too pale. Her black and white armor clicked and clanked as her body moved along with her laughter.

"HaHaHa!...I..I...c...can't...s..stop...l..la...laugh..ing...HaHaHa!"

Everyone just looked on as Hayate laughed, too shocked to do anything else. After a few minutes, Hayate seemed to calm down.

"Wow guys, what a way to lighten the mood."

"We weren't trying to lighten the mood!"

Joyce and Ginga shouted out, perfectly in sync. They looked at each other and glared once more.

Trying to calm everyone down, Chrono spoke up. Chrono Harlown, age 24, is the heir to the 3rd Kingdom. His dark blue hair casted a shadow over part of his face. His light blue eyes demanded respect as he stared at the arguing pair. He stood a few inches taller than Joyce with olive colored skin. He held himself with the air of a prince and his voice was deep and gentle as he talked.

"Calm down guys. We need to take things very seriously right now. Our people are depending on us."

"I agree. If we don't formulate a plan soon, Jail will have an advantage against us."

Nanoha, who was quite since the beginning of the gathering, added in. Nanoha Takakmachi, age 20, is the youngest daughter of the King of the 1st Kingdom. With long auburn locks cascading down her back and gentle sky blue eyes, she was the perfect model of a princess. Her eyes were like newly polished saphires and shown brilliantly. Her pink dress hugged her curves perfectly and brought out the color of her creamy white skin and saphire orbs. Her expression was soft and gentle like the ones a mother would give to her new born child.

"We know, Nanoha. But how are we supposed to plan an attack when we don't even know what Jail is up to."

"That won't be a problem since Fate knows part of Jail's plan. Right Fate?"

At that, everyone turned to the blonde that was standing next to Nanoha. Fate Testarossa, age 20, is the military commander of the 6th Kingdom. Her long blonde hair flowed past her hips and was tied by a black ribbon at the base of her neck. Combined with her blood red eyes she looked as deadly as she is beautiful. Her well toned body was hidden from sight by the dark cloak she wore over her black obsidian armor. From the little skin that was visible, she looked pale, ghostly pale.

"Mmm. That is correct Nanoha. I know the first part of Jail's plan and from that we can probably figure out his motive."

The room became quiet. Everyone was staring intensely at the blonde warrior, trying to figure out her motive for helping them. Ginga spoke up first.

"Why should we trust you? We are your enemies, are we not?"

"I fled my kingdom just to help your side in this war. Isn't that enough reason to trust me?"

Right after Fate answered, Hayate spoke up.

"How would we know if the information you are going to give us are not just part of Jail's plan to trick us?"

Before Fate could answer, Chrono added in,

"Plus, aren't you allies with Jail?"

"Yes, we are allies, but I don't think that will last long. After Jail no longer need our assistance, our alliance will be like it never existed. As for the plan, I do not know what he says is the truth and what isn't. All I want to do is to protect my people. I know that there is no reason for you to trust me right now, but please, let me help."

Before anyone can ask another question, Nanoha intertwined her hand with Fate's and spoke up.

"I believe Fate. I trust her. Please, for me, give her a chance."

"But...!"

"I also believe her. I know I've never met Fate before today, but I have a feeling that she is telling the truth. I know it's stupid, but I feel like I could trust her with my life."

Before anyone can protest, Joyce spoke. Everyone was shocked at Joyce's words. Joyce is a person that relies solely on herself. She trusts very few people and only some of those few does she trusts with her life. If she is willing to trust Fate, why can't they?

"...Thank you... Thank you so much!..."

Fate got on ane knee and bowed her head at Joyce. Everyone was surprised. Many rumors said that Fate was a person that will never bow her head even when death is upon her. This revelation is truly shocking.

"If Joyce and Nanoha can trust Fate the, I will giver a chance."

One after the other, starting with Ginga, everyone agreed to give Fate a chance.

"Fate, please go ahead and tell us what you know."

"Of course."

As Fate was starting her explanation of Jail's plan, Joyce's 2nd In Command, also her cousin, Darren walked in along with Signum, one of Hayate's top Generals.

"Good timing, Darren. We were just about to discuss a strategy to interfere with Jail's plan and we could use some extra help with the palnning."

Darren silently nodded and went to stand to the right of Joyce before greeting everyone else, while Signum went to stand in a corner to silently watch the meeting. After everything got settled, Fate began talking.

"Jail wants to capture the 3rd Kingdom on the day of the solar eclipse which is at least 5 months from now. His navy will go around my kingdom and attack the 3rd Kingdom's ports. At the same time, soldiers from both mine and his army will march to attack the kingdom's walls. He plans to destroy everything in his path on the way to the capital. He also said that we must take the palace at all costs."

"Wait, he will kill all those people even if they surrender?!"

"Percisely, he want the people to cower in fear."

"Did he say why taking the capital is important?"

"No, but I think he wants the people to aknowledge his power."

Throughout the whole exchange, Darren and Hayte were very quiet. After a while, they gasped as their eyes widen in realization. Darren and Hayate shared a look and waited for everyone to quiet down before speaking.

"Chrono, doesn't your national treasure have the power to heal the wounded?"

"Yes, it does. Why are you asking?"

Realization dawned on everyone's faces. The information was shocking. Who would of thought?!

"We cannot let them take the national treasure! With it, their troops will be invincible!"

"Calm down Chrono!"

"How can I calm down?! What are we going to do?!"

Joyce was getting more irriated by the minute. When she had just enough of Chrono's blabbering, she walked up to him and grabbed his collar. She brought their faces to the same level and barked.

"Calm the fuck down! Nothing will get solved if you panic."

Chrono seemed to calm down a little, but before he could say anything, Joyce added in.

"Plus, I don't think that is part of Jail's plan."

"What do you mean?"

Joyce looke over at Darren and then Hayate. They nodded at her before she started her explanation.

"There was a legend. It was said that if all 7 treasures were assembled, it would turn into a weapon so powerful, it rivals the power of god himself. The weapon was known as _Kami no Buki_ , meaning the weapon of god. The wielder of the weapon will have the power to destroy the world."

As Joyce finished up the story, everyone, except Darren and Hayate, looked at Joyce disbelievingly.

"But isn't that just a legend?"

"Many legends are true. The problem is that we don't know which ones are which. I am not taking that chance."

"Even if that is true, how are we suppose to protect our treasures?"

Joyce became silent. She was having a hard time figuring that part out. She could not recall anything from the stories that could help them. She looked to Darren for help, but he only shook his head. She then looked to Hayate who was deep in thought. After a while, Hayate snapped out of her reverie and started to tell another legend.

"I read in a scroll that that you can only create the _Kami no Buki_ when you have all 7 treasures together. This means that if a piece of one of the treasure is missing, then the whole thing won't work."

"So what you're saying is that you want us to break our national treasures into tiny pieces and hide them? What if they manage to find all the pieces?"

"They won't."

"What do you mean, they won't?"

"I want everyone to break their national treasures and hide some of the pieces. With the pieces you have left, you can forged them into powerful weapons."

"What if they manage to take our weapons?"

"Even if they did, it won't do them any good. The weapons cannot return to their original forms until all the pieces of the same treasure is gathered and the weapon will not form if the pieces aren't in their original forms."

"If that is the case, then shouldn't we get started right away?"

Everyone was ready to leave when Chrono stopped them.

"Wait! What about the attack on my kingdom?"

Darren walked to head of the table confidently. He had a plan brewing in his head and from the looks of it, it was going to be a good one.

"I think it is better if they just take the kingdom."

Everone was shocked. How can Darren have Chrono surrender to Jail. There must be an explanation.

"What!? What did you just say?!"

"I said to let Jail take control of your kingdom."

"Are you crazy!? Why!?"

"Right now, our top proirity is to keep the treasures safe. It take a few weeks to just break the treasures. Forging them into weapons, and then hide the rest of the pieces will most likely take another few months. That is why I want all your men to focus on forging the weapons instead of preparing for the attack. Once the weapons are done, I want you and your family to flee the kingdom with some of your men to my kingdom."

"But, what about the people? I don't want them to get hurt."

"Not if you can make it seem like you abondanned them and let them there to die. They can ask for mercy and join Jail's army. But in actuallity, you have already sent out a coded message telling them the plan. Doesn't your people have a code that is used to pass on messages at times like this which is taught to each new generation by the old ones?"

"Yes, we do. When we get back we will start the plan immediately."

"Goood. This meeting is officially over. Dismissed."

After Darren was done talking, everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways. Fate went to stay with Nanoha, since she has no place to stay for the night. As everyone walked out the room, you can see the fires that are burning in their eyes. They are ready to protect the people they love.

 **A.N. Here it is! The long awaited 2nd chapter. I think I did pretty well with it if I do say so myself, and I do. Some people might have noticed that I am using the same characters as my other story, if you have read the other one, that is. The reason for that is because I am bad at naming things so I won't even try. I mean, I named my dog Barky because he won't stop barking. Oh! By the way, there won't be a lot of Nanofate in up coming chapters because they haven't met yet. As you have read in the prologue, everything starts when they meet. Hope you enjoy the story so far. Please R &R. XD**


	3. The Start of a Long Nightmare

**4 Months Ago**

Today is a day of celebration. People from all the kingdoms have gathered today to celebrate Princess Nanoha's 20th birthday. Everyone wore extravagant gowns and suits made of the finest materials. They had on their best jewelries and other accessories. The ball room was decorated with the finest of paintings and furniture. The tables were filled with the best food and wine the kingdom has to offer. The musicians played all kinds of music as the people danced.

When Nanoha had turned 16, many suitors proposed, but she jad refused every single one of them. No one ever caught her attention. Since she was the youngest out of three kids, King Shiro decided to let Nanoha choose who she wants to marry.

She stood near the drink table and talked to the guests. Joyce who was standing at the corner of the room, started walking toward Nanoha. Unlike the rest of the women at the party, Joyce was wearing white slacks and a red blazer with the 2nd Kingdom's emblem stitched onto it. Her hair was up in her usual high pony tail and swayed with every step she took. Even without an expensive gown or fancy jewelry, she was stunning as she walked across the room.

"Happy 20th birthday, Princess Nanoha."

"Thank you. How's the party?"

"Boring, but I know a way to make it more enjoyable."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

Nanoha was wearing a sleeve-less, floor length sky blue dress. The dress brought out the color of her saphire blue eyes and around her neck she wore Raising Heart, a pendant that was passed on from generation to generation. Her beauty caught the attention of both men and women in the room.

Joyce led Nanoha to the dance floor. Her hold was firm and gentle on Nanoha's hand and waist. One of Nanoha's hands was placed on Joyce's shoulder as she followed Joyce's lead.

"So, princess? Has anyone caught your attention, yet?"

"No, not quite. How about you?"

"Other than you and Princess Ginga, I'm afriad not. Plus, Ginga is already taken."

"Oh? By who?"

Both Joyce and Nanoha looked over at Ginga who was blushing at something Hayate said. Ginga wore a lavender dress that showed of her hour-glass figure and creamy white skin. Hayate wore black slacks and a white blazer that had the emblem of the 3rd Kingdom stitched onto it. Their eyes sparkled with joy in the candle light as they laughed and talked.

"Ah, I see."

Joyce and Nanoha continued to dance and talk for a few more songs. They stopped their dancing when Nanoha's father, King Shiro, stepped onto the platform at the front of the room.

"Thank you for coming to celebrate my youngest daughter's 20th birthday. I hope you have enjoyed yourselves so far, because it's going to become even better...!"

Joyce tuned him out, since nothing he was saying was important. As she was scanning the room, a glimmer of light caught her attention at the corner of her eye. She turned around to see if she could make out what was reflecting that light.

Her eyes widened and in a flash she was sprinting across the room toward the king. When she was close enough, she leaped and tackled the king to the ground, just as she felt a sharp pain on her right shoulder.

She told the king to stay down while she stood up, clutching her bleeding shoulder. As she got up, she saw the person who shot the arrow run out the front doors.

"Guards! After him!"

At that moment, the windows of the room shattered into millions of tiny pieces that fell all across the room. Twelve black figures came flying through the shattered windows and landed at the center of the dance floor. The assassins' faces were covered by black cloths and their weapons were drawn and pointed at the king.

"Protect the Princess! I got the king!"

The assassins stood unmoving in the same spots they landed in for a few tense moments. In a flash, six of them were sprinting toward Joyce and the King while the other six sprinted for the princess. Joyce looked around frantically for something she could use as a weapon when from across the room, someone threw a spear at her.

She caught the weapon just in time to block the first attack. She quickly ducked as another swung his sword, slightly grazing the back of her neck. She back-flipped to avoid another attack. Using the momento of her landing, she quickly lunged forward and sank the tip of her spear into their chest, piercing through the heart. She quickly pulled out the spear to meet another assisin's strike. They exchanged a few blows before Joyce found an opening and slashed upward with her spear. The sheer force she used made the blade go through the armor and straight into the heart. His body fell to the ground, lifeless, along with his comrade's.

She was so caught up with the first two assisins that she forgot about the other four. She realized her mistake a little too late. The assassins were already upon the king with their weapons ready to kill. Joyce leveled the spear with her face, aimed, and quickly threw it at the one closest to the king. The spear went straight through it's target and the lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. She tackled another one to the floor before taking the knife that was hung on his belt and sinking it into his rapidly beating heart. She rolled off the body to avoid another attack. She took the sword that once belonged to the dead assassin and lunge forward to kill the two remaining assasins.

As the last remaining assassins fell dead, Joyce looked across the room to examine the situation. Angela was currently fighting the last assassin. At the corner of her eye, she saw a barely consious assain get up. He raised his sword ready to strike Angela when from out of nowhere, an arrow strikes his chest. At the same time, Angela sank her ax into the other assassin's chest. Both bodies fell to the ground at the same time. Angela looked between the two dead bodies cofused and angry that she let the assassin sneak up behind her without her noticing. She looked across the room at the person in the doorway with a bow raised and barked angryly.

"Hey Rhoda, don't you think you're a bit late!?"

"I'm sooooo sorry that I'm late. You think it's easy trying to not get blown up by bombs. There's already 11 people in the infirmary, and I'm very glad I'm not one of them! Plus, shouldn't you be able to handle a few amateur assassins by yourself?"

"Alright! Enough you two! Where is Isaiah? He was supposed to be guarding the palace!"

"Isaiah, Muktar, and the rest of the guards are chasing after the rest of the assassins."

"Alright! Let's see if we could find out who sent those assassins while cleaning up the dead bodies."

As Rhoda, Angela, and the guards took care of the dead bodies, Joyce scanned the room for any clues. She walked back to the spot the arrow pierced her arm to see if there were any notes attached to it. She cirlcled the area a few times before she spotted a note that was slightly covered in blood. She picked it up read it.

As she was reading, Nanoha, Hayate, and Ginga walked up to her. They asked what was written on the paper, but by the shocked and angry expression Joyce had on, they could tell it was nothing good.

"The assassins were sent by Jail. This note is a declaration of war."

The three princesses were shocked at the revelation. They knew the peace between Jail and the other kingdoms will not last long, but this...this...this is just outrageous.

They gathered everyone up so they could make an announcement. The once joyous and cheerful atmosphere was now replaced by one of shock and fear. As Joyce, Hayate, Ginga, and Nanoha delivered the announcement, the audience was silent. By the looks on their faces, most of them were either shocked or scared, but some people were angry. They were angry because they had done nothing wrong and here they were, getting ready to go to war. They couldn't believe how the actions of one man could turn a day that was meant to be celebrated every year, into a day many will remember as the start of blood shed, pain, sorrow, and horror. It was as if the world has turn into hell.

 **A.N. Here it is! The 2nd chapter of 'The Power of Love'. Many people was confused as to what was going on in the previous chapter, and I don't blame them because I would be too. The chapter was meant to be confusing and the confusion will be cleared in later chapters, like this one, for example. So, please just stick with me and you will see a great story unravel before eyes. Thank You so much for you time and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **P.S. If you have any questions about the story please pm me or leave a review and I will answer. The same goes with suggestions.**

 **P.P.S. I don't own anything but the plot.**


	4. Wrong Decision

King Leonardo stood up and addressed the purple haired man and his daughters. Leonardo Testarossa was a tall and well built man with blonde hair. He stood 6 feet tall and his blood red eyes were cold and emotionless. His hair casted a shadow over his face and his lips were drawn into a thin line. Even as a king, he would always carry arround his sword that hung loosely by his hips. He was a very imtimidating man, but unfortunately the purple haired man in front of him was not scared.

"What did you call me here for Jail?!"

Jail Scaglietti was a very scrawny man. He had purple hair and golden yellow eyes that gleamed dangerously in the brightly lit room. He looked at Leonardo like a predator would a prey. His eyes were unsettling and made Leonardo shiver. Something bad is about to happen, Leonardo can feel it.

"Why? Isn't it obvoius? I just wanted to see an old friend."

"Stop playing games. Tell me what you're really here for!"

"Hahaha! You never change, do you Leonardo?"

Jail turned to one of his daughters and waved for her to pass a contract to Leonardo. She had light purple hair and emotionless golden yellow eyes. If Leonardo remembered correctly, her name was Uno. He, then, looked at the paper, confused. He didn't understand what it was for. He turned his attention back to Jail when he heard him clear his throat.

"As you must have heard, I have declared war on King Shiro."

"Yes, I have been informed of it. It was an outrageous decision. What were you thinking?! You know very well as I do that the other 4 kingdoms, excluding me, will be backing him up."

"That is why I want you to join my side. I want, no, need your assistance."

"Are you trying to get us both killed?! Even if we build an alliance up, we won't stand a chance against them! I am leaving. Now!"

Leonardo stormed past Jail and headed for the door. Shiiiiinng! Leonardo paused half a step away from the door. He turned his head back and a look of fear appeared, but it was gone just as fast it had appeared. His usually cold and emotionless demeanor cracked slightly. Behind him stood one of Jail's daughters, with her sword raised and ready to strike. She had choppy red hair that was cut short and piercing golden eyes. Leonardo turned back to Jail and hissed.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Jail started laughing and before long he was laughing maniacly. When he calmed down, he stood up and sauntered over to Leonardo.

"If you agree to lend me your assistance, I will make sure your people are under protection."

"Pffft. Like I would believe that! After you are down with my 'assistance', you will probably pretend that this meeting never even occurred! You bastard!"

Jail's eyes narrowed as he stared at Leonardo. He was trying to figure out a way to 'persuade' Leonardo to help him. Idea after idea spun in his head until he remembered the little piece of information he just received a few days ago that might be able help him. He grinned and then spoke in a voice that made the air in the room drop a few degrees.

"What if I tell you that I have the cure to you eldest daughter's illness."

Leonardo's eyes widened. He had been searching for someone who can cure his elder daughter's illness for years, without much hope. Is there really a way to help Alicia? Can Jail really cure her? Wait a second!

"How did you know my daughter has an illness?"

Jail kept silent. He had totally forgot that Leonardo's daughter's illness was a guarded secret.

"Well...Jail answer me!"

Jail remained silent. He knew he might've just blown the cover of not only the spy he has in Leonardo's palace, but his intentions.

"You have a spy in my palace, don't you!? Who are they?! Tell me, dammit!"

Jail was getting impatient. He would not allow his plan to be interfered by one little mistake! He would absolutely not allow it!

"That doesn't matter right now! What matters is that I am offering you the cure to your daughter's illness. Will you accept itor not?!"

For the first time since the meeting started, Leonardo's cold exterior came crumbling down. His eyes grew tired and his shoulders sagged. In his eyes, you could see the uncertainty and hopelessness he was currently feeling. He was nothing like the proud and confident man that was ready to storm out the room a few minutes ago. No, he was just an empty shell.

"Can you really cure Alicia's illness? Is there really a way?"

Jail finally allowed himself to grin. After the mistake earlier, he was afraid that any wrong move will completely delay his plan, but now he is confident that he have Leonardo in the palm of his hand.

"Of course we can. The 7th Kingdom is known for their herbs and medicines. All you have to do is lend us your power in this war."

Leonardo turned toward the door and closed his eyes. He has to think this through. His decision will affect the future of his people. This war will cause many deaths and pain to many families. Will he put his people's lifes on the line to save his daughter's? Is Alicia's future more important than the future of this world? But will he ever have another chance to help Alicia if he refused this offer? What should he do? These questions swirled around in his head, but he doesn't have time to answer them all. He needs to decide now.

"What do I have to do?"

Jail grinned. He knew that if he say the right things, he would be able to convince Leonardo. His cat-like eyes glinted dangerously as he motioned for the red-head to put away her weapon. Leonardo went back to sit in the chair he was in before.

"All you have to do is sign the paper that is in front of you."

Leonardo took the pen that was offered to him with a shaking hand. He signed his name after reading the paper carefully. As Jail took the paper and bid him farewell, Leonardo just stared into space. He had one question that ketp spiraling in his head.

'Did I make the right decision?'

 **A.N. Here it is! This chapter took longer than I thought it would. Phew! Hope you're enjoying this so far! Please R &R!XD**

 **P.S. I don't own MGLN.**

 **P.P.S. I am working on the next chapter of 'The Only Thing to Love'. Please wait for it!**


End file.
